


Winter Wonderland

by ximeria



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Illustrated, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-01-19
Updated: 2004-01-19
Packaged: 2017-10-22 14:25:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/239004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ximeria/pseuds/ximeria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a shortie combined with a sketch... A little heat in the cold of winter</p>
            </blockquote>





	Winter Wonderland

**Author's Note:**

> Done for Amy (Ningyouhime), who needed a little cheering up...

Daniel smiled as he felt the press of the lean body against his back and two arms, holding onto a warm blanket, slipped over his shoulders. Daniel grabbed the edges of the blanket, but kept his gaze steadily at the scenery outside.

"Come back to bed?" The voice was a soft whisper in his ear. Daniel smiled, but kept his stance, admiring the whiteness outside. A stubbled chin was rubbed lightly over his bare shoulder and Daniel felt the familiar stirrings as his body reacted to it.

Daniel felt how Jack let go of the blanket and his arms snaked around Daniel's waist, warm and familiar against his bare skin.

"You know," Jack began conversationally. "Those ratty old sweats should come with a health warning."

Grinning Daniel sneaked a quick look out the corner of his eye. "Oh?"

"Yep... 'Hazardous to old AF Colonels'," Jack answered in a serious voice.

"Jack..." Daniel began, trying not to laugh as deft fingers played with the lose elastics of his sweats, tickling his belly. "I was checking on the fire, if you must know," he chuckled.

"Mmm..." Jack's lips closed over the sensitive skin where Daniel's shoulder and neck met. Daniel sighed happily and looked at the white clad garden outside the window. "So I suggest we lie down on that nice, thick rug that Carter and Teal'c gave me for Christmas, the one that happens to have it's place in front of the fire..." The fingers pushed the elastics down a little further and Daniel almost laughed out loud. He couldn't ever find it in his heart to turn Jack's advances down. Wouldn't dream of it.

Daniel slipped one hand, still holding the edge of the blanket, down and behind himself, smiling as he realized that Jack had left the bedroom wearing nothing *but* the blanket. "And what do you suggest we do in front of the fire?"

Jack bit into his shoulder, lightly, but more than enough for Daniel to let out a moan. "Then I want to make love to you."

"Sappy old man," Daniel whispered as he cast one look at the cold, white outdoors, where more snow was slowly drifting down from above, before he let Jack pull him back to the warm fireplace.

"Are you complaining?" Jack asked as he pushed him down on the rug.

"No, sounds like a brilliantly simple plan, Jack," Daniel said with a smile as he leaned up for a kiss, feeling Jack push him down onto his back.

"The simplest plans are often the best," Jack answered with a whisper, before he made damned sure that Daniel couldn't answer for a very, very long time.

The End


End file.
